Recently, since acceleration of revolution speed of a ball bearing has advanced, there have been problems such as heat generation by a cage contacting an outer ring, a seal, and a shield subsequent to elastic deformation of the cage, heat generation by a PCD of balls and a PCD of pockets of cages shifting, whip, and the like.
As far as the local deformation of a cage, in the consequence of a finite element method analysis (FEM analysis), a pocket is expandedly deformed because of a strain generated in a bottom of the pocket (see FIG. 9). As a whole, the cage is deformed outward in a radial direction (see FIG. 10).
In order to suppress such deformation, it is effective to enhance the rigidity of the bottom of the pocket, and in particular, sectional second moment centering around the radial direction. The installation of a metal plate in a cage can enhance the rigidity, but there is a possibility that the metal plate may contact an inner ring, an outer ring, and a ball, causing heat generation and wear, only by the installation. In addition, on a high speed rotating condition, there is a high possibility that the metal plate may peel off.
Then, an object of the present application is to provide a resin cage which solves such the above-mentioned issues which the conventional technology has, and hardly causes deformation, heat generation, and wear even if it is used in high speed rotation. In addition, it is also its task to provide a rolling bearing which hardly causes heat generation and wear even if it is used in high speed rotation.